Vedonlyöntiä rakkaudesta
by Aimtist
Summary: Renji, Ichigo ja Byakuya palasivat takaisin Seireiteihin, elävien maailmasta. Kun kaksi viimeeksi mainittua käyttäytyvät etäisesti, saa Rukia tarpeekseen. Ja miten kysymys'"Rukia, tiedätkö sinä mitä botox on?"'liittyy koko asiaan?


**Vastuunvapaus:** Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle. Omistan vain juonen.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _"Rukia, tiedätkö sinä mitä botox on?"_  
><strong>AN:** Okei, alkuperäinen idea lähti jostain ohjelmasta jossa mainittiin botox. En muista enää mistä mutta idea muuttui sitten jossain vaiheessa kun kirjotin tätä. Kiitokset betalleni ja tietenkin lukijoille! Pahoittelen myös joidenkin kohtien - ellei koko ficin - sekavuutta.

* * *

><p>Rukia siirsi katseensa vuoroin veljeensä, vuoroin Ichigoon. He söivät illallista Kuchiki suvun kartanon suuressa ruokasalissa hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Byakuya istui pöydän toisessa päässä ja Ichigo toisessa, Rukian istuessa pöydän keskivaiheilla. Hänen veljensä kasvoilla oli hänelle tyypillinen kylmä, tunteeton ilme ja Ichigon kasvoilla yhtä usein nähty hapan ilme.<p>

Rukia kurtisti kulmiaan ihmetellessään itsekseen, mikä oli vialla. Sama tyly hiljaisuus jatkui koko ruokailun, kunnes illallisen lopuksi Rukia nousi ylös ja alkoi huutaa:  
>"Mikä teitä kahta vaivaa? Ette ole sanoneet sanaakaan toisillenne tai minulle koko illallisen aikana ja kasvojenne ilmeetkin ovat pysyneet samoina!"<p>

Lopetettuaan huutamisen Rukia istuutui uudelleen katsellen nyt kahta nolostunutta shinigamia. Vaikkakaan Rukia ei itse tiennyt sitä. Kahden shinigamimiehen ilmeet pysyivät aivan samoina, kuin mitä ne olivat olleet koko päivällisen ajan. Itse asiassa ilmeet olivat olleet heidän kasvoillaan koko päivän, siitä asti kun Ichigo, Byakuya ja Renji olivat palanneet elävien maailmasta.

Rukia tympääntyi taas, koska hänen veljensä ja ystävänsä eivät kumpikaan olleet vastanneet hänelle, eikä kummankaan ilme ollut edes värähtänyt Rukian huutaessa. Mutta lopulta Rukia huomasi nolostuneisuuden Ichigon reiatsusta ja alkoi laskeskelemaan mistä asti näiden kahden ilmeet oikein olivat pysyneet samoina ja kysyi sitten:

"Mitä elävien maailmassa tapahtui?"

Sekä Byakuya, että Ichigo hätkähtivät, Ichigo hieman näkyvämmin. Miehet vilkaisivat toisiaan, ja Ichigo avasi suunsa ja vastasi:  
>"Ei siellä mitään tapahtunut."<p>

Ikävä kyllä, Rukia ei uskonut häntä, vaan uusi kysymyksen:

"Pakko siellä oli jotain tapahtua. Ette tekään pysty pitämään ilmeitänne noin pitkään samoina ja kaiken lisäksi Renji oli todella huvittunut." Byakuyan ja Ichigon reiatsut synkkenivät kuullessaan Renjin nimen, jolloin Rukia tiesi olevansa oikeilla jäljillä ja päätti jatkaa:  
>"Eikä hän suostu edes kertomaan huvittuneisuutensa syytä. Hän alkoi vain hymyilemään enemmän ja sanoi 'Se on salaisuus. Kertoisin kyllä jollen pelkäisi mitä minulle sen jälkeen tapahtuu.'. Joten miten se liittyy teihin?"<p>

"Miksi luulet, että se liittyy meihin?" Ichigo yritti vielä.

Rukia huokaisi tympääntyneenä ja vastasi sitten:

"No sehän on päivänselvää, että se liittyy teihin. Ensiksi, Renji oli hyvällä päällä, kun palasitte elävien maailmasta, kun te taas olitte happamia, toiseksi kumpikin teistä alkoi säteilemään ärsyyntymistä reiatsuissanne, kun mainitsin Renjin nimen. Kolmanneksi, Renji olisi kertonut minulle, vaikka asianomaiset suuttuisivatkin, paitsi jos asianomaiset olisivat taistelussa hänelle liian hankalat vastukset ja se rajoittaa jo jonkun verran mahdollisesti asiaankuuluvaa väestöä."

Ruokasalissa vallitsi taas hetken hiljaisuus kunnes Byakuya avasi suunsa ja puhui ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivällisen aikana:

"Rukia, tiedätkö sinä mitä botox on?"

Rukia pudisti päätään, jolloin Byakuya jatkoi:

"Se on erästä ainetta, jota ihmiset käyvät ruiskuttamassa kasvoihinsa, jotta rypyt katoaisivat. Ikävä kyllä sen käyttö muuttaa kasvojen lihaksia hieman kankeiksi", Byakuya selitti aivan tyynesti.

"Joten, mitä tällä botoxilla on tekemistä tämän asian kanssa?" Rukia kysyi, jonka jälkeen Ichigo jatkoi siitä mihin Byakuya oli jäänyt:  
>"Me löimme kumpikin Renjin kanssa vetoa ja hävisimme, joten meidän piti käydä ruiskuttamassa kasvoihimme botoxia. Kamille kiitos, se ei ole ikuisesti kestävää, varsinkaan niin pieninä määrinä."<p>

"Hmm." Rukia hymähti ja kysyi sitten: "Mistä te muuten löitte vetoa Renjin kanssa?"

"He kumpikin löivät vetoa, etteivät koskaan aloittaisi romanttista suhdetta keskenään, koska heidän tunteensa eivät saa vastakaikua. Ja kaikista parasta onkin se, että he löivät siitä vetoa kummatkin samana päivänä eli eilen", kuului vastaus ruokasalin oven suunnalta missä punapäinen kuudennen kaartin luutnantti seisoi pirullisesti hymyillen.  
>"Joten ainut asia, mitä minun piti tehdä, oli lukita heidät kummatkin samaan huoneeseen useamman sake-pullon kanssa ilman zanpaktojaan ja pyytää joku pistämään pari kidoo-loitsua huoneen ympärille", jatkoi punapää vielä.<p>

Rukia katsoi nyt veljeään ja Ichigoa ja sanoi: "Onnittelut taitavat siis olla paikallaan. Jos te hävisitte vedon se tarkoittaa, että teille kehkeytyi jonkinlainen romanttinen suhde."

"Ja ainakin jos he ovat ottaneet pari lasillista sakea heidän suhteensa muuttuu hyvin kiihkeäsi. Ainakin eilisen perusteella", Renji sanoi kiusaavasti, jolloin Ichigo muuttui yhtä punaiseksi, kuin Renjin hiukset ja Byakuya vilkaisi Ichigoa ennen kuin siirsi katseensa luutnanttiinsa ja vastasi:

"Voin lyödä vetoa, että suhteemme on kiihkeä myös meidän ollessamme selvin päin." Tämän sanottuaan Byakuya käytti salama-askelta ja ilmestyi Ichigon tuolin viereen ja veti nuoren vaizardin ylös. Hän sulki pojan hyvin kiihkeään suudelmaan todistaakseen väitteensä. Suudelman loputtua Ichigo oli jo aivan pyörryksissä ja joutui nojaamaan pöytään, jotta pysyisi pystyssä. Renji vislasi ja Rukia katsoi kaksikkoa silmät sädehtien.

"Me siirrymmekin jatkamaan kiihkeitä hetkiämme hieman yksityisempään paikkaan", Byakuya ilmoitti ja otti Ichigoa kädestä kiinni kadoten syvemmälle Kuchiki-kartanoon nuori porkkanapää mukanaan.

"Hmm. Et tahtoisi lähteä kanssani ottamaan lasillisia?" kysyi Renji hetken kuluttua Rukialta.

Rukia vain hymyili sanoessaan: "Mikä ettei. Miksi nii-sama ja Ichigo saisivat olla ainoita, jotka pitävät hauskaa?"

"En todellakaan tiedä", vastasi Renji ennen kuin ystävykset poistuivat Kuchikien kartanosta.


End file.
